Secrets of StarClan
by chewpaful
Summary: Warrior cats have always found comfort in the starry ancestors about them. But are they really as stories describe them as? Though powerful and respected, these cats have dark secrets of their own.
1. Powerless

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior Cat series (written by Erin Hunter).

* * *

_The soft blue waves lap at the shore, sounding like a dreamy lullaby. The trees and bushes are thinner at the edge of the lake. A thick, white-furred cat sits on the shore where the lake meets earth. The gentle clear water trickles over his paws. His white tail is wrapped neatly around his paws. His ears flick in your direction as you approach him cautiously._

"Welcome to the starry grounds of Starclan. I'm Whitestorm. Perhaps you have heard of me before from the tales of the Clan's elders."

"What's that? Have you come to hear about some of our valiant warriors and their tales? We're not as powerful as you think we are. You cannot imagine how powerless we all feel up here, disconnected from the living world below us."

"Sure, cats at the lake call upon us for help, but there is only so little we can offer as help."

"If you still want to hear our tales, head onto that path between those two fronds. Follow the dirt path and you will find a blue-furred cat. She'll tell you about how hopeless Starclan warriors can feel."

* * *

_You follow the path Whitestorm directed you onto. As you push through the fronds on the sides of the path, the glittering dew collected on the leaves seeps into your fur, cool and refreshing. Twigs and leaves rustle under your paws as you continue along the path. A small bluebird sitting on a smooth stone is startled as a twig cracks under you paw. You hear a snarl of frustration as the bird takes off in a burst of bright blue. A lean blue-furred cat bursts out of the fronds and leaps gracefully into the air and snags the bird with a paw._

"Oh hello. I didn't see you there. Did Whitestorm send you here?"

"Ah. Well I suppose you want to hear a story now. But really, there is nothing to tell. My past life is dark and pitiful, nothing to brag about."

"No, our lives up here aren't any better. I suppose you hear stories about how Starclan warriors, pelts covered with star shine, watch over the Clans peacefully. It is true, we have plenty of prey, but you have no idea how useless we sometimes feel up here."

"Very well. I will tell you about one of my most painful moments up here in the grounds of Starclan. Maybe then you will see how we feel up here."

"It was in the old territory of the Clans, where FourTrees existed. Tigerstar was terrorizing the Clans with his followers. Riverclan had fallen to Tigerstar, and the other three Clans were almost at the brink of giving into Tigerstar's plans. Leopardstar was a weak fool. She was not able to say no to Tigerstar. Unfortunately, my own son and daughter lived in Riverclan. Stonefur was a marvelous warrior, both kind and gentle. Tigerstar was holding them both as prisoners."

"You must have heard about those terrible times before, where half-Clan cats were looked down upon by Tigerstar and his followers. Mistyfoot and Stonefur were born in Thunderclan, but their father, Oakheart, was a Riverclan warrior. Tigerstar had two half-Clans in his clutches, and he did not hesitate to use them as an example of why half-Clans should be terminated."

"What exactly happened to Stonefur? Tigerstar brought Stonefur out in front of Riverclan and Shadowclan. He accused him of being a traitor, since he was a half-Clan. I had been watching over Stonefur and Mistyfoot constantly ever since Tigerstar joined forces with Leopardstar. I was worried that Tigerstar would use them to threaten others who might rebel against him. There was nothing I could do when Tigerstar brought Stonefur out in front of everyone."

"Tigerstar told Stonefur to prove his loyalty and prove that he was worthy of being part of the combined forces of Riverclan and Shadowclan. Stonefur's task was to kill two helpless apprentices, both half-Clan like him."

"Yes, they were Graystripe's kits, Featherpaw and Stormpaw. Stonefur was Stormpaw's mentor, and he couldn't bear to kill the cat he had trained. He was a good cat, and refused to slaughter two young cats because they were half-Clan. He told Tigerstar that they would have to kill him first. Darkstripe and Stonefur fought each other. Stonefur fought very bravely and nearly beat Darkstripe. But of course, Tigerstar would not allow one of his warriors to be beaten by a lowly half-Clan cat. He told Blackfoot to finish Stonefur off."

"I felt very powerless, watching my son die right in front of my eyes. The wound Blackfoot gave Stonefur was terrible, and I knew he wouldn't make it. No power Starclan granted us would help Stonefur win and live to see another day. There was nothing I could do. To see my son die and not be able to do anything was horrifying."

"Living cats call upon us for help, and our powers are limited. We cannot interfere with the lives of living cats directly. We offer advice, try to keep our kin safe, but in the end, they always go their separate way. All we can do is cloud the moon to show our disapproval."

"I've said enough. My life has not been easy, alive or in Starclan. If you want to hear more, find the scarred, black pine tree on the edge of Shadowclan territory. You'll find a gray, soft-furred cat named Rainflower."


	2. Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior Cat series (written by Erin Hunter).

* * *

_You head toward Shadowclan territory, curious about the cat named Rainflower that Bluestar mentioned. As you scent the air for the smell of pine trees, you wonder what story Rainflower will tell you, if she is willing to. You reach the edge of Thunderclan territory and cross over to Shadowclan. You finally find the big, scarred pine tree that Bluestar was talking about. Under the pine tree sits a light gray she-cat._

"Who are you? Why do you seek me out?"

"I have nothing to share with you. I don't know why Bluestar told you to come to me. I speak not of my past, it only leads me to a path of despair and regret."

"Why am I in Shadowclan territory? Yes. I am a Riverclan cat. It pains me to see the river and territory of Riverclan, it only makes me more depressed. I come to this pine tree often. It's scarred and damaged bark reminds me of my cruel and bitter heart."

"Very well, if you won't leave me alone, I will tell you about myself."

"My name is Rainflower of Riverclan. I was mated to Shellheart, a brave honorable warrior. There was a flooding of Riverclan camp a long time ago, in the old territory. Hailstar told us to evacuate. I was heavy with the weight of my kits, and Shellheart feared that I would kit soon. I told him to help Hailstar. Sure enough, I kitted that very day. Shellheart carried me up to a wide branch on a tall tree."

"I gave birth to two lovely kits. I named one Oakkit after the tree we had taken shelter in and the other Stormkit after the storm my kits were born in. I was so proud of my two beautiful kits, one red, one light brown. And in the midst of the storm, Brambleberry, the medicine cat, Shellheart, and I watched the proudly. Shellheart then remarked that kits born in a tough storm were destined to be great warriors. It was a shame both of them couldn't be Clan leaders."

"I was very proud of my two handsome kits. They were perfect in each and every way, and I loved them both very dearly. During that time period, I was a very good mate and mother to both my kits and Shellheart."

"What happened? Why did I come so cruel and bitter? One day, Stormkit and Oakkit were out at the stepping stones playing. I'm not sure what happened. All I know is that Mudfur brought back a bloody and limp kit. I did not want this kit. This kit was not mine. It was too ugly to be handsome little Stormkit. My heart turned cold and angry. I had been blessed with two, powerful kits. Why did one of them have to break his jaw? I blamed Stormkit for the incident. I told him that if he hadn't gone out without permission, maybe he'd still be my handsome little warrior."

"From then on, I refused to look at Stormkit. I did not want anything to do with a ugly kit with a broken jaw. I was no longer proud of Stormkit. I made a horrible excuse to keep Stormkit from sleeping with me in the Nursery. I made him a little nest away from Oakkit's and mine, telling him that he fidgeted in his sleep and I did not want him to disturb Oakkit."

"Shellheart found out and got furious with me. He asked me why I was so heartless, and I didn't know the answer. Later, I insisted on renaming Stormkit as Crookedkit, because of his jaw. Shellheart told me that if I renamed him Crookedkit, then we would no longer be mates. Brave little Stormkit overheard us and begged us not to fight. My poor kit said he would sleep in his own nest and change his name so we would stop fighting. I later went to Hailstar and requested a name change for Stormkit. In addition, I asked Hailstar to name Shellheart as Oakkit's mentor."

"When Crookedkit found out, he looked upset and cold. I made another excuse, saying that only the strongest warrior could teach the strongest apprentice. If this made him sad and angry, leaving him alone in the Nursery while he was still a kit was probably the breaking point. Crookedkit disappeared from Riverclan, and no one could find him."

"How did I feel when he ran away? At first I was heartbroken. My cruel words and actions had driven away Crookedkit from his home. I felt very guilty for a moment, and then the guilt changed into panic. Would the entire Clan blame me for the disappearance of Crookedkit? I was worried that Shellheart would yell at me again. A little part inside of me was worried for Crookedkit's safety, but why would I be worried for such an ugly kit?"

"When Crookedkit came back, he looked larger and stronger. I could almost see him as my brave little warrior again. I scolded him, saying that he was too adventurous for his own good. His gaze showed nothing. He was about to turn back to Hailstar when I asked if I could speak to Crookedkit alone. I told him that I was happy to see him. I think he didn't expect that, coming from his heartless mother. I walked away before he could say anything."

"Hailstar told Crookedkit that he needed to prove his loyalty to Riverclan, and Crookedkit vowed that he would. He later proved that he was loyal by saving Fallowtail's kits from a heron. I think I was proud of him, even if my actions and words didn't show it. Crookedkit was given his apprentice name that day. I could see him looking at me, wondering if I would cheer for him. After a moment of hesitation, I started cheering his name. I was confused. Didn't I hate him because of his deformed jaw? Why was I cheering for this cat?"

"Oakpaw had his warrior ceremony before Crookedpaw, of course. I think I hurt Crookedpaw a lot when I told him that Oakpaw would always be better than him. Shellheart snarled at me, telling me to keep my thoughts to myself. But I couldn't. I hated the deformed cat I had given birth to and for some reason I felt that he needed to know it."

"Crookedpaw eventually got his warrior name as Crookedjaw. One day, before he went out on a patrol to remark the borders at Sunningrocks, I saw him differently. He was no longer a small, pathetic kit with a deformed jaw. He was a proud and strong warrior, and I saw him in terms of respect, not disgust."

"One day, I was drinking by the river when I heard a dog barking. It had attacked a Riverclan patrol close to where I was drinking. The dog saw me and ran for me, knocking me over and I hit my head on the hard river bank. I could see Crookedjaw coming out of a corner of my squinted eyes. He hesitated for a moment, as if he were listening for instructions. A moment later, he left me. I was shocked and angry. How dare he leave me, dying on the side of the riverbank with my head all banged up? I then realized that this was probably how he felt when I left him. I was a horrible mother, and I regretted everything I had ever done to Crookedjaw."

"I left the living and came up to Starclan, horrified about what I had done. He must have thought that I hated him a lot. My bitter attitude towards Crookedjaw was just my mind trying to get over the fact that my brave warrior was not perfect. It was already too late when I had accepted Crookedjaw for who he was, despite his appearance."

"I later found out that Mapleshade was the one who had told Crookedjaw to leave me dying on the riverbank. It was she who had been influencing him and holding him to a binding promise. I could only watch as Mapleshade took over Crookedjaw's life and made a sign to make him deputy. I wanted to come to him in a dream and warn him of Mapleshade's evil, but I was worried that he still hated me. I felt so helpless, watching him lose everyone he loved. His mate Willowbreeze, and two of his three kits. He lost everything to Mapleshade and her promise. And I could do nothing to help him. It was partly my fault for making Crookedjaw believe he wasn't good enough, that he wasn't deserving of attention. I regret everything."

"When Crookedstar was made leader, I was yet again proud of his accomplishments. When he died, I didn't dare to greet him. He hated me and I was too embarrassed to show my face. At least he was with his loved ones again."

"Grievance sometimes turns cats into someone they don't want to be. I could not get over the fact that my kit was deformed, and as a result, I too, lost everything. My mate, Stormkit, and the life I could have had. I regret it all. My actions hurt someone I loved dearly."

"I have talked enough. You do not need to hear the painful details of my life. If you still want to hear more, head to the Moonpool. You will find a lovely tortoiseshell cat. Her story is much different than my regretful one."


	3. A Different Life

Note: This exchange of conversations happens before The Last Hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior Cat series.

* * *

_You head back to ThunderClan territory, walking carefully to the starry pool where medicine cats meet every half-moon. You have never actually been to the Moonpool before, but have heard of its beauty and spiritual meaning. A small, well-used dirt path leads you along your way, taking you just beyond the territory of the clans. You finally reach the sparkling blue pool of water, soft moss padding the bottoms of your feet. It seems that soft whispers blow gently across your fur, and you can almost hear them beckoning to you. At the edge of the pool sits a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat. Her slender body is curved around two soft white paws. As you approach, the she-cat flicks her ears toward you, having heard your pawsteps against the ground._

"Hello, who are you? My name is Spottedleaf. Perhaps you have heard of me before."

"Who sent you here? Rainflower? Ah, what a sorry excuse for a cat. She disowned one of her own kits, refusing to acknowledge him. But at least she regrets it now, and I feel pity for her."

"And now you've come to ask about my story? There is really not much to tell. But I suppose you have heard tales about me and Firestar."

"Yes, Firestar, the grand and brave leader of ThunderClan. I was the medicine cat of ThunderClan when he first arrived."

"Firestar was not born a clan cat, though he has the spirit and confidence of one. He was born a kittypet, but to me, it does not matter where a cat is born, as long as they are faithful and dedicated to their clan."

"A while before Firestar was brought to ThunderClan, I received a prophecy from StarClan. While talking to Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan, a shooting star blazed overhead. This was a sign."

"_Fire alone can save our clan_."

"At first, I did not know what this meant. Bluestar and I were both baffled by this message from StarClan. It was strange. Wasn't fire an enemy to the clans? It had the power to destroy a camp in a matter of heartbeats. How would fire save us? I did not doubt StarClan's message for even a moment. If they said fire would save us, then I would believe it as well."

"But one day, Bluestar came to me, her blue eyes full of hope and excitement. She told me that she had found a kittypet with a pelt the color of flames. She had then gone on to marvel at the cat's hunting skills, even though the flame-colored cat had just barely missed its prey. Bluestar was certain that this was the fire that would save our clan."

"And then one day Bluestar brought in a young cat with an orange pelt and a collar around his neck. As she called the clan to gather around, I could hear many cats laughing and jeering at the new comer. Of course, they didn't know that this cat could save our clan."

"His name was Rusty. The clan refused to accept him at first, but then Longtail taunted Rusty into attacking him. During the skirmish, Rusty shredded Longtail's ear and his own collar was ripped off. In that moment, as Rusty stood proudly next to Bluestar, his pelt seemed to flare up with flames at the touch of sunlight, and I had no doubt that he was our savior. It seemed to be a sign that he was free of his kittypet life and would be allowed in our clan. Bluestar named him Firepaw, in honor of his blazing pelt."

"Firepaw was constantly taunted and jeered at for being a kittypet, and no one seemed to respect him. Bluestar later took him as her own apprentice, mainly since she suspected him to be a part of the prophecy. He learned very quickly, and Bluestar seemed satisfied with the progress a cat like him could make."

"Firepaw later encountered a ShadowClan she-cat by the name of Yellowfang. She had been driven out by Brokenstar and had been living like a rogue ever since. It is said that they battled each other, and Firepaw won. However, instead of chasing her away or turning her into Bluestar, Firepaw chose to feed her before he fed his own clan. I think that it was at this moment that I started feeling something for him."

"He was no longer a new cat in camp, and turned into someone I enjoyed seeing every day. I kept my feelings under control though, as medicine cats are not allowed to have mates or relationships. I was enraged that I could fall so easily for a cat, and was even more depressed that I could be breaking the Warrior Code."

"It seemed that Firepaw also shared my feelings. He often visited me, and when he did, his bright green eyes sparkled. My heart jumped whenever I saw him in camp, his broad head held high and tail flickering excitedly. I never really understood why I liked him so much. Maybe it was because of his spirit and the way he handled the way everyone jeered at his kittypet origins."

"One day, Clawface, a ShadowClan warrior, snuck into our camp, intending to steal Frostfur's kits. He almost snuck out of camp when I woke up, hearing the sounds of kits mewling, and rushed to stop him. I was killed in the fight. It was foolish of me to try to fight an experienced warrior. I had no battle training. But Clawface would have disappeared and escaped by the time I yowled and woke everyone up."

"I rose up to join the ranks of StarClan. I watched Firepaw grieve for me, having realized how important I was to him. I couldn't bear watching him so upset, and was surprised when he went after Clawface to avenge my death."

"As time went on, I watched Firepaw grow up and receive his warrior name as Fireheart. I couldn't have been more proud."

"He faced a lot of danger and troubles, it would take all day to describe all of them, and I fear you do not have much time on the grounds of Starclan. I was watching him every step of the way. I wanted to by his side, to protect him no matter what. Fireheart went through a lot of pain and heartbreak, especially when Bluestar died. Graystripe was another cause of his heartache when the gray-furred warrior fell in love with Silverstream and had kits with her. He went through a lot, and it must have overwhelmed him, the amount of sacrifices and pain he went through. I would have traded placed with him in a heartbeat."

"I came to see him several times, warning him about future dangers, giving him little prophecies, and to give him advice.

"When Firestar became leader of ThunderClan, I could not have been more proud. I gave him one of his lives, the life of love. I told him to use it well, especially for Sandstorm."

"No! I was not jealous! Why would I be jealous of someone who made Firestar happy? If he was happy, I was content and satisfied. I have no reason to be jealous of Sandstorm. She is a lovely she-cat and a very faithful warrior."

"I watched, helpless, from the ranks of Starclan as the fight between good and evil approached. Firestar stood up to Scourge and Tigerstar, and when the time came to fight, I fought with him."

"During his trip to save SkyClan, I went with him. During that time, I confessed to Sandstorm that Firestar did indeed love her, and I couldn't be with Firestar anyways if I were alive. Before I left, I whispered to Firestar that I sometimes wished things could have been different."

"But it has been my fate that my destiny would not be entwined deeply with Firestar's."

"I walked with Firestar through all of his lives, guiding the cats who he loved the most: Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Jayfeather. I couldn't help him physically, which was painful to me. I was dedicated to guiding him and his clanmates along the right path."

"It's hard watching a loved one when you are helpless to do anything. I did all I could to help ThunderClan, and I did not abandon my clan at any time."

"If your ears are still aching for more stories, more words to hear, head to the moors of WindClan. By a lone fir tree on the side of a gentle hill, you will find a gray she-cat. She has more for you to hear."


	4. Lost Love

I may not update this as often from now on… But if you guys have any characters you want me to write about, tell me and I'll try to do them. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior Cat series

* * *

_As you travel across WindClan territory, you are amazed by how different the terrain is from ShadowClan and ThunderClan. The moor is plain and wide, without a single tree in sight. You can hear the faint sound of dogs barking, possibly chasing after sheep, and you wonder if StarClan really has dogs here. The wind whirls around you, harsh and violent. You wonder how WindClan cats can survive up here. A small white rabbit bounds past you, oblivious to the cat a few meters away. The prey here must be easy to catch. No wonder StarClan cats look well-fed and happy. Finally, you locate a fir tree near the edge of WindClan territory. Under the tree sits a light silver-gray tabby she-cat with a soft, feathery tail. She turns around, having heard your pawsteps, and widens her river-blue eyes at you._

"Hi! Who are you? I've never seen you around here before. Are you a new StarClan warrior? Oh. Many cats don't venture here in their dreams to speak to us about our past and our stories. I can smell the scent of ThunderClan and RiverClan on you. Have you already visited some of the other Clans?"

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Feathertail, and I'm a RiverClan warrior as well. I'm on WindClan territory, well, to respect a cat I love dearly."

"Oh, I can't tell you who it is. You probably know anyways. Besides, it's frowned upon to fall in love with a cat from a rival Clan."

"Fine, it's Crowfeather. I know you're surprised. That boorish, unpleasant cat from WindClan. There's another side to him that I'm sure you'd never be able to discover just by meeting him on border patrols."

"Yes, I got to know him on the journey over the mountain to find a new home for the Clans. When I first met him, he was this incredibly snappy apprentice with a sharp tongue. At first I didn't pay much attention to him. He was always getting entangled with the business of Twolegs and almost got drowned once. Brambleclaw had to rescue him."

"I think I finally started noticing how brave—don't look at me like that!—Crowpaw was when we encountered a dog. Purdy, who is now an elder in ThunderClan, motioned us to climb a tree to escape from the dog. I couldn't run as fast as the others. RiverClan cats were built for swimming, not fast running. The dog blocked my way up the tree. I thought I was going to die."

"I didn't expect Crowpaw to leap out of the tree and onto the dog. I was surprised. Throughout the beginning of the journey, Crowpaw had kept a bad temper and did not do much to help the other traveling cats. He lured the dog away from me, giving me time to climb safely up the tree. He later sprinted back, tail flying, and raced up the tree."

"In this moment, I didn't see the harsh and abrasive apprentice who was friendly to no one. I saw a courageous cat who would sacrifice his own fur for a cat from another Clan."

"I became more friendly towards Crowpaw, and I could finally see past his tough personality and find a kinder side of him. At one point he shielded me against two foxes that attacked our group. I liked that he was trying to protect me, but at the same time, I was frustrated that I even needed someone to help me. I was a warrior! He was an apprentice."

"We became closer to each other, and I found something to like about him despite his short temper. The other cats didn't understand. Stormfur, my brother, got angry at me for being so close to Crowpaw. He didn't understand. He didn't know what Crowpaw was like under his rough personality."

"Crowpaw saved me countless times, which was really embarrassing since I was a warrior. He saved me from a dog, foxes, and once when I slipped into a stream on the mountain. He was mad at me for being so careless as to fall into a stream, but I really think he was scared that he almost lost me. To think that I mattered to another cat besides my kin made me feel bubbly on the inside."

"One day, in the mountains, Crowpaw asked me if we would still meet after this journey, and I said yes without hesitation. He told me that he had never met a cat like me. I didn't care what Stormfur, or any other cat thought. Crowpaw made me happy, and I wasn't going to let the Clans control who I could see."

"At the Tribe of the Rushing Water, perhaps you have heard of them, there was a prophecy that a silver cat would save them from Sharptooth, a savage mountain lion that terrorized the Tribe. At first, everyone thought that Stormfur, my brother, was their savior, but they were wrong."

"Crowpaw was being cornered by Sharptooth in the cave of the Tribe, and as I looked down on him, I know it was my fate to be the silver cat that would relieve the Tribe of Sharptooth. I jumped onto a stalactite from the roof of the cave and brought it down on the mountain lion. I didn't survive the fall. As I lay dying, Crowpaw came, asking me not to leave him. I assured him that I wouldn't, and that I loved him dearly."

"Crowpaw was very pained when I left the world and ascended up to StarClan. I kept my promise and left with the cats to journey back with them. The spirits of the Tribe tried to persuade me to stay, but I couldn't. My heart would always be with Crowpaw."

"My father was devastated when he heard that I was dead. It nearly killed him when Silverstream, his mate, died. I guess Graystripe couldn't stand having me, the living image of my mother, die. It was like the love of his life had died again. I wanted to comfort my father, but there was no way to speak to him from StarClan."

"I watched Crowpaw receive his warrior name. I had not expected him to request the second half of his warrior name. It surprised me when he asked to be named Crowfeather, after me. It made me feel happy that he still loved me and cared about me, even though I was amongst the ranks of StarClan."

"Dear little Leafpaw was the one to discover the Moonpool, and I was one among the cats who greeted her there. I could not miss the chance to get a message across to Crowfeather. I told Leafpaw to tell Crowfeather not to grieve for me, and that it would be many moons before we saw each other again."

"I could tell that Crowfeather had feelings for Leafpool. Yes, she got her Medicine Cat name after finding the Moonpool. Leafpool almost fell over an edge, but Crowfeather came to her rescue before she plummeted to her death. I could see the pain in his eyes are he recognized me in that same situation."

"No! I was not jealous! Leafpool made him happy, and I really wanted to tell him to move on and be with Leafpool. Crowfeather was confused on why he was in love so soon after I had died. He confessed to Leafpool that he loved her and she felt the same way."

"Yes I was happy for them! Now stop doubting me!"

"Anyways, Crowfeather and Leafpool were defying _both_ the Warrior Code and the Medicine Cat Code by being together. It was too unfortunate that they couldn't be together. Leafpool almost ran away with Crowfeather, but came back to save her Clan. Crowfeather recognized that Leafpool's heart never was with him, but with her Clan."

"I was devastated, because Crowfeather had lost me and now Leafpool. To make up for his mistake, he took Nightcloud as a mate and they had a son, Breezepelt. He never loved Nightcloud, and mourned over the loss of Leafpool and me. I wanted him to be happy with Nightcloud, but he never was. It was only a cover to prove his loyalty to his Clan."

"It's never been easy for me, dying young to save a different group of cats and to leave my loved one behind. I've said enough for this night. This must have bored you very much. She-cat dies, the tom is sad, blah blah. He finds another cat…"

"Anyways, if your ears still want to hear more, I suggest you head to the island where the Gatherings are held. Many cats meet there to gossip. Maybe some have stories to share with you. And be careful, the tree-bridge may be slippery!"

* * *

Please review if you have a character you would like me to do! Thanks :D


End file.
